


火与伤痛

by LovingStranger_13



Category: Death Note, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: M/M, Two timelines
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: 梅罗从爆炸中逃生，在玛特照顾他时，他讲了一个关于L和B前辈的故事。两条线，以玛特视角看LB。





	火与伤痛

**Author's Note:**

> 为了理解阅读把LB故事的段落变斜体了了，更喜欢加粗的可以 [点我去Lofter](http://srimol.lofter.com/post/47e73d_10c5bcc6)

 

梅罗会被烧伤从不在他们的计划之内，不管是梅罗本人还是同伴玛特抑或是对手尼亚。他们的确都是拼上了性命在与基拉作战，为他们敬仰崇拜的L复仇，但当那个在地下黑手党中都游刃有余毫发无伤的梅罗被一场爆炸罢了一道时，谁也说不清是该为他遭受的痛苦难过还是为他捡回一条命而庆幸。

 

身份特殊，但凡需要登记的正规靠谱医院都是不能去的。玛特在匆忙中赶到那个烟熏火燎的黑帮窝点时，熊熊大火还没停，红色的火光照亮了黑夜，而梅罗人已经摔倒在密道外两米左右的草丛里昏迷不醒了。

 

玛特看着狼狈不已的梅罗，他原本灿烂的一头金发已经污黑，最喜欢的小皮夹克被孤零零地丢在一边，身体以一种看起来就很痛苦的姿势趴着一动不动。第一眼瞧去，玛特还以为他死了，但还好他没有嫌麻烦地打算给他收个尸。他走到他身边，简易地处理了伤口，小心翼翼地把他抱回车里，然后打电话给他们亲爱的从不多嘴问一句又医术不错的霍华德医生。

 

梅罗的伤不止一处，现在，这个总是一副“玛特我是你老大”样子的高傲少年脆弱地躺在床上，原本强健的左腿上缠着绷带，右手在床边挂着似乎永远输不完的点滴瓶，胸前和头部都缠着一层又一层的白纱布，只看局部活像个新鲜出炉的木乃伊。他的床头柜上没有一束鲜花，倒是堆满了来自世界各地的各种各样的巧克力板。一只手从旁边随便拿起一个剥开包装锡纸，放进嘴里略有苦涩地嚼着。“梅罗，你再不醒，我就要变成万年老二了。”红发男孩看着床上躺着的人叹气。然后不知是巧克力的醇香钻进了鼻子唤醒了沉睡已久的嗅觉，还是仅仅出于对玛特这句话的反应，梅罗睁开了眼睛。

 

“你休想！”他虚弱地小声说。“有我在，你永远老三。”

 

玛特见状咧嘴一笑，欢欣令他平时隐藏在护目镜下的灰蓝色眼睛亮闪闪的。“是啊老二你可算醒了，我还是当老三来得舒坦。”他这么说，把巧克力扔到一边。随即欢欣消失，他眼里的光变得闪烁而颤抖。“还疼么？”他收起嬉笑，声音很轻地问道。

 

梅罗顿了一下。

 

“玛特，你是被L附身了吗？”他被药纱围得严严实实的左眼闭着，单睁着裸露出的右眼斜睨着身边人回答。“还是这是病号与探望者的固定对话，可我不觉得L会知道这种社交礼仪。”

 

“L？”玛特疑惑，他不清楚这和L有什么关联，又是谁受了伤让L前去探望，甚至发出关心的问候。

 

毕竟，L怎么看都不像是那种会主动去找病人嘘寒问暖的人。不知为何，玛特总有种喜欢L或是同时被L喜欢的人一定很不幸的感觉。

 

_梅罗问他还记不记得B前辈，玛特点头，他当然记得。在华米兹之家，无人不知B，但又无人可以提及B，甚至连B是男是女都成了一个谜一样的禁忌。除了资历较深的老一辈嘴里发出的叹息，他们这一代没有人知道B身上发生了什么故事，渡缄口不提，L更是对此讳莫如深。事实上，也正是这两个人的态度才让这让这件事变得异常扑朔迷离起来。_

 

_早在基拉事件发生的三四年前，他们几个也曾在暗地里偷偷猜测过L和B的关系。那时即便是天才小孩，即便冷淡如尼亚，也都对B抱着强烈的好奇心。L封锁了关于他的一切消息，所有资料也尽被销毁，关于B前辈的档案都被L长长的两根手指捏着，一件件丢进火里焚烧成灰，仿佛这世上从未出现过这个人一样。然而越是查不到一点眉目，他们就越是想知道。当然，L刻意隐瞒的事，他们就是再努力也是没有结果的，所以后来只能不了了之，但玛特从未忘记过那位和百慕大一样神秘的B前辈。_

 

想不到他们当初用尽全力也没能破解的，谁也不知道的这个秘密，倒是让梅罗这小子独自掀开了真相的帷幕一角。玛特对和MN两位争第一从没有兴趣，一向懒懒散散的没野心，但这不意味着这个万年老三不聪明不好奇。未解之谜对他同样有着强大的吸引力，何况是关于华米兹之家的，同时困扰了他们这么多年的真相。

 

不过即使心里的小耗子再怎么挠他的痒痒，面对刚刚醒来的梅罗，玛特还是抓起他吃剩一半的巧克力板往床上躺着的人嘴里一塞，强行让他闭了嘴，好生歇着。

 

玛特猜梅罗憋得也挺不容易的，毕竟好不容易让他逮到一个胜过尼亚可以和他好好耀武扬威地炫耀一番的机会，却一直藏在心里。“L是不是交代了你不可以说？”玛特和他闲聊，梅罗能得到这种情报，最大的可能就是L本人告诉他的，即便不是L说的，他也一定会知道梅洛知道了。然而玛特却得到了一个否定的答案。梅罗说事情的确是L告诉他的，但他从没说过不能提。

 

所有人都以为尼亚才是心思细腻装得住事儿的那个，毕竟梅罗总是一副脾性乖张的样子。但L却选择了梅洛来讲述这个不为人知的秘密。

 

玛特守在病床前，也不顾梅罗的反对，以他大腿的绷带为触摸屏，双手飞速地移动敲打，仿佛真的在玩他最爱的游戏机一样。他想L真是一个很神奇的人，他看到了属于梅罗的独有的柔软一面，玛特原以为这世界上只有自己才知道梅罗的这一面。他把自己拖出来，说是要他拼上性命帮忙，却从未真的让他有过任何危险，从没把他介绍给黑手党里的任何一个人，也从来没让他参与过真正需要堵上性命的事。在外面辗转的这几年里，他做的最多的就是在家打游戏，出去玩机车和陪梅罗上街买巧克力，然后时不时去黑一下对家电脑。日子真的就像他原本所期待的一样悠闲自在。即使梅罗从没正经地说过一句关心的话，但在那些个邮寄到家的最新试玩版游戏里，在街上搭在他肩头的手臂上，还有夜店里不必要的护小鸡仔一样的态度中，玛特知道他是真的在乎他，就像他在乎梅罗一样。而梅罗需要的从不是他的帮忙，而是他的陪伴。

 

三天后，原原本本的听梅罗讲完这个故事的玛特适才恍然，L选择梅罗而非其他任何人诉说，不仅是他知道梅罗不会大张旗鼓地宣扬，更因为他在他身上看到了一丝B前辈的影子。他知道这是一个只有梅罗才能理解的B的故事。

 

在所有知道内情的人眼中，B前辈无疑是疯狂又充满神经质的变态的。但在L眼中，他永远是唯一。这个唯一可以指很多身份，他们的关系简单又复杂，但不管是同伴也好，继承者也罢，无论哪个都可以用一个词来形容，那就是不可替代。

 

梅罗讲给玛特的正是他后来笔记所写的LABB连续杀人案的故事。但除却那本笔记上所记录的内容，他还描述了之后发生的事，关于L和B的，没有必要传给后人，让那段当事人无法言喻的伤痛变为人们茶前饭后的谈资的私事。

 

_Beyond被南空直美从烧遍整间屋子的大火中救下后就被立即送去了医院抢救，他顽强的生命并没有在那一天结束，即使他是如此希望。_

 

_L把他转到了特殊加护病房，就和玛特守在被烧伤的梅洛身边一样，L也一直守在Beyond的身边。渡把他的私人电脑和甜食仓库都搬到了那间充满了L最不喜欢的消毒水味的房间，让L在照看昏迷不醒，全身烧伤的B时，也可以处理着各国案件。_

 

梅罗说L在给他讲这些事时一直在看他，但看的却仿佛不是他，只是透过他的眼睛，望向远处再也不会出现的一个人。L一定很思念B前辈，玛特想，不然他不会连后来的假名都用龙崎。但玛特又不懂，那样天天听着别人叫自己这个名字，难道心不会因此而更痛么，还是说L渴望的就是那样一份疼痛呢？为什么，到底为什么，这又是一个随着L的过世而带进坟墓的秘密。但它却并非不可解。

 

事实上，只要问过梅罗就会知道，L向他讲这个故事的时间正是他动身前往日本的前一天，搜索那天的资料便可以容易地知道，L在早上收到了一份来自美国加利福尼亚监狱的报告，一位本应执行死刑却改判处为终身监禁的犯人因心脏麻痹倒在了狱中。基拉的杀人需要长相和名字，而B的名字，这世上原本只有两个人知道。

 

_拆绷带那天，梅罗告诉玛特觉得自己是幸运的，只毁了小半张脸，而那伤疤只会让他更加帅气而已。毕竟据L所说，B前辈是个做事相对下得去手的人，对自己也同样狠戾，他要把自己烧死，那就是要活活烧死，先无痛自杀然后再烧尸都不行。而且还要全身都均匀地淋上汽油，哪个地方都不能少。梅罗只是局部木乃伊，B前辈却真成了一个白粽子。_

 

_L对他当时的描述是“全身红得发黑，似乎被烧焦了一样，很多地方皮开肉绽，伤口冒着黑浆，似乎整个人都在冒烟。”玛特见过梅罗被烧伤的样子，他知道真实情况一定是比这描述还要惨烈恐怖得多。如果L和B前辈的关系是那么亲近的话，玛特很难想象他当时是有多么难过痛苦，又是以怎样的心情在和梅罗形容B前辈的样子。_

 

他问梅罗L当时的表情，梅罗大口大口地嚼着巧克力，说L当时很平静，就和描述其他任何一个普通人的特征时没什么两样。但又终究是不一样的，L从不会去探望他的其他罪犯，更何况是亲自照料。他只是习惯了把他不多见的真实的私人情感在所有人面前深深藏起来，像在春天埋下颗颗种子一般，不让它们见一缕阳光，但未来总有一天，你能看到他细致的关怀破土而出。

 

_后来由于烧伤面积太大，医院不得不为Beyond做皮肤移植手术才使他活下来。L知道B若能开口说话一定是会拒绝做这个手术的，但既然他昏迷不醒，也便只能听他吩咐了。不管怎样，他要Beyond Birthday活下来。接下来的手术同意书是渡签的，关系一栏填的是父亲。梅洛没有问L为什么不自己签。_

 

_水果花篮于普通病号，巧克力于梅罗，甜点于L，草莓酱于B的意义就是这样的。所以L为B准备了满满一大箱，然后又在B昏迷期间全部吃完——毕竟他对所有甜食都来者不拒，何况能让B钟情的这个牌子也的确不错。_

 

_手术后，B整整昏迷了一个星期，L也在床边陪了他一个星期。L说他曾幼稚地期待过B呢喃出一两句无意识的梦话，或许还能再叫一次他的名字，但B没有，B一句话都没有说过。讲到这里，梅罗问玛特他在昏迷时有没有说过什么，因为他记得自己好像是做了梦的。玛特认真地告诉梅罗他一共叫了他的名字十二次，然后叼着烟头坏笑着问他到底梦见什么了。_

 

梅罗没回答，只是用他空闲的左手抢过了玛特嘴里刚点起的烟，一边恶狠狠地嚷嚷要善待病号，一边把烟头塞进自己嘴里。他忘了自己嗓子还没好利索，猛吸一口，马上就被呛得耳根发红。玛特忙把他扶起，把烟拿走熄掉，然后又是倒水又是捶背，体贴周到的比重金聘请的护士小姐还要认真。

 

其实玛特说了个小慌，和B前辈一样，梅罗并没有说过什么梦话，但他的反应却已验证了玛特玩笑里的真实性。这时的玛特以为L大概不会像他这么无聊，谁想后来听到的事实却证明L比他还无聊。说无聊也不尽然全对，在这个时候，大概用'会撩'这个词倒更准确一点。

 

_L是直截了当地问B有没有梦见他的，真是他的风格，玛特完全想象得出那个场景。L蹲坐在床头，瞪着眼睛，咬着指甲，一脸期待地等着答案。_

 

_“不回答的话，我有百分之七十三的把握你是梦见我了。”L看起来很肯定地说。_

 

_白纱包裹之下，B身上唯一的色彩——那双血红血红的死神之眼被气得上下翻动着白他。他的嗓子被大火熏的依旧干哑，不愿为此而费力，只是僵硬地轻微摇着头否定。_

 

_L还在笑，但他笑得又勉强又难看。嘴角是上扬着的，夜一样的眼睛里却露出一份极为不适合他的，难以言说的哀愁。“真的一点都没梦见过么？没有的话我会很难过的。”_

 

_他说他很难过，然后B就停止了摇头，也停止了翻白眼。虽然这样的动作幅度是微乎其微，但对当时全身动弹不得的B来说，这就表明他停止所有反抗了。_

 

_“啊，这么说你还是梦见我了的。”L的表情重又生动起来，仿佛在清晨的露水中裂开了嘴的豌豆皂荚花。“这次的概率是百分之百。”_

 

_B没再否认，他的眼角也弯了弯，似乎隐藏在层层面具下的脸也跟着轻松起来。_

 

玛特觉得B前辈也真的是一个很奇怪的人。他明明那么恨L，却偏又见不得他露出一丁点难过的样子，即便他知道他只是作样子逗他。可若说这是隐于他的疯狂背后的细小温柔，他却又舍得自杀把失去的伤痛留给L。

 

他的心理学学的一向不怎么的，平日里不见几个需要他深思的人影不觉得，听了这段往事才有些后悔起那些个用闲聊打瞌睡和游戏机混过去的日子了。玛特只是自己约摸着揣测，估计这也是B前辈出离华米兹之家的目的之一。因为只要L还在他身边，只要他瞧得见他，他就永远下不了狠心复仇，也永远不能真正摆脱他复制品的身份，做真正的Beyond Birthday。又爱又恨，B前辈的内心一定是痛苦到了极点才选择涅槃的方式来结束一切。

 

本来玛特是要梅罗休息的，但那个已经恢复了一点活力的金发小子却躺不住。他解释反正也是无聊，还不如把这个故事讲完，不然谁知道以后还有没有机会。玛特敲着他的大腿骂他乌鸦嘴，梅罗看着他生气的样子没敢反驳，因为他意识到这次的受伤真的让玛特担心了。“我不会死的。”他语气坚定地告诉他，“亲手抓住基拉前，我们都不会死。”

 

可他又怎知前一句戏言会一语成谶，后一句承诺会兑不了现。

 

_B前辈长时间的昏迷让L也憔悴下来，L希望他早日苏醒，却又怕他痊愈之日便是分别之时。整整一箱的草莓酱都见了底，B终于慢悠悠地睁开了眼睛。_

 

_“你再不醒我就要赢腻歪了。”L舔光B最喜欢的草莓酱瓶底。“我每天都和你打赌，赌你能不能醒。”_

 

_“不，是只有今天你赢了。你知道我一定赌不醒。”_

 

_B的声音嘶哑到不行，破损的声带像老旧的经常刮带的留声机，振动发出的声波经由空气传到耳朵里鞭打着鼓膜，难听得让人想要抓破头皮。Beyond本来有一副好嗓子，L一向很喜欢听他和他说话。_

 

_可他现在却只能告诉他别说了。_

 

_“嫌难听了？”B问道，只几个单词，被他以时高时低的音调说出来倒有种说不出的诡异。“多听听，你以后也没机会听的。”_

 

_L摇头，伸手想捂他的嘴，但就是那薄薄两片嘴唇也干裂出骇人的口子，让人不忍触碰。_

 

_“还疼吗？”_

 

_L的手最终落在了他的头顶，语气，动作，眼神都是不曾有过的轻柔小心。B闭上了眼不去看他，他大抵想说什么能深深伤害到L的话，然还未张口，L又紧接着道，“你先别说话了。”他的声音也染上了嘶哑，语气里似乎有什么东西破碎掉了。_

 

_B重新睁开眼看他，那双血红的死神之眼中海啸般呼嚎着的恨意奇迹地褪了潮，转而被微光粼粼的平静所取代。“不疼了，我没事。”B安慰L，L没再说话，只是用力地盯着他摇头。_

 

故事讲到这里，梅罗就停了下来。他问玛特，回忆下，你说的话是不是和当时的L很像。

 

玛特说是很像，但真没想到L的感情也有如此人类的一面。他一直以为L更像是强大的超级电脑，很难想象那个天才中的奇才会露出如此丰富真实的样子。也或许只有在B前辈的身边，L才能放下他身为L的重担。

 

玛特还说L对B前辈的感情一定也很深。梅罗问他为什么。玛特也学着L的样子目不转睛地盯着梅罗的眼睛，“你不感觉这么说的探望者都对他所探望的那个病号异常关心么？”

 

这是一句很直白的告白了，的确没有L那种想什么说什么的直白，但梅罗需要的正是这种勾着点弯的直球。

 

相似又不同。

 

梅罗在最后的日子里放下了和尼亚的竞争，明白了他对玛特的心意；Beyond却临终也没能理清他对L的感觉。他的情感来得太澎湃，不管是爱还是恨，单一种都可以把人折磨疯，Beyond对L的执着却完完全全地倾注了两种。他对L，对自己替代品的身份恨得有多深，对那个当年把他从黑暗中拯救出来的人爱得就有多强。Beyond Birthday是一个如阿芙罗狄蒂的美丽般纯粹的人，他的恨纯粹到可以不惜自焚也去报复L，赢过L，他的爱也纯粹到即使是那么那么恨L，也依然不肯放弃像L一样的习惯去思念L。带着这两种冲突矛盾的感情独自坚持了这么久，BB真的是难以想象的强悍。

 

而最后，正如L没料到他向FBI递交的关于B的寥寥信息会在一年后让他死于基拉之手，梅罗也未料到他唯一一次求玛特帮忙就让他因此而被当街扫射而亡。但终究是命运轮回，最后的最后，L同样因基拉而故，梅罗也在随后两天因那次绑架而离开世界。

 

为什么会有那么强烈的，至心至肺的苍白的无力感？明明他们都那么想要守护那个人的。

 

Beyond离开华米兹之家的日子里，L没有刻意打探过他的下落，同时拒绝渡去调查。B的踪迹一直处于一个时有时无的状态，无时是正常，偶尔有了，不过是B也碰巧想见L罢了。直至LABB连续杀人案，L都没真正难为过B——他不想继承这个位置便可以随意离开，他想要自由便由他在外面逍遥。L一直希望B能解开那个把他勒到窒息的心结，他昼夜守在病房里看着他，他说服FBI不要对他执死刑，他那么努力地只想要他放下痛苦活下去，那么期盼或许在未来的某个日子里他们还能回到最初的美好模样。

 

玛特随梅罗东飘西飘，走南闯北。条件好时他们肆意挥霍，条件不好时他们窝在一个狭窄的小单间挤挤也能凑合着睡。或许有玛特帮忙，孤军奋战的梅罗会轻松很多，但梅罗一直避免要玛特参入到这些破事里。如果玛特真的帮了，那他最初要他帮忙的意义就变了。在黑暗漫无边际的地下世界摸爬滚打，梅罗唯一能为玛特做的就是让他尽可能的远离这些，这不单为了保护他的小命，更为了保护他避免接触这些玛特不喜欢的事。

 

……

 

L只不过告诉了FBI入狱登记所需的最基本资料。

 

梅罗只不过在最后实在孤立无援的困境里要玛特帮他绑架一个人。

 

然而就算只是这样，他们还是都死了。B因为一直放他自由的L死了，玛特因为一直拼命保护他的梅罗死了。若这世间都已经有了死神，那天堂的存在会不会也不仅是个奢望？殊途同归，他们四个在最后的最后是不是还可以于同一片天地里各自相逢？

 

如果真是那样的话，或许所有的伤痛都会随着一场真火的洗礼而焚烧殆尽，让他们所有人都以最真的模样相见。梅罗觉得他不会和玛特道歉，他知道对方不需要。而L也不会和B说对不起，他知道那人不想要。

 

可惜世上从来没有如果。死后到底有没有天堂，这事儿在他们生前问LB，两人会给你个百分比，问玛特梅罗，则会赠你个笑嘻嘻的鬼脸，说那是薛定谔的猫，唯有实践出真知。

 

**-FIN-**

**Author's Note:**

> 刚刷到一张M2M图，画的就是Matt坐在Mello床边睡着了，虽然这篇文风和画风不相称，但场景一样。以及强烈推荐这位太太的所有作品，不管是他的画还是他的cosplay，太传神了
> 
> [pollypwnz](http://pollypwnz.deviantart.com/art/not-alone-460075387)


End file.
